Marty and Jennifer Forever
by bttf4444
Summary: These are a collection of short stories surrounding Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker. Added a story for Valentine's Day.
1. Love At First Sight

**I decided to write this story for Valentine's Day. This story can apply to all of my universes.**

_November 1, 1983  
10:05 AM PST_

Marty McFly was feeling somewhat apprehensive, as he walked into Literature class. It was among his least favourite classes - and the teacher, Mr. Clark, didn't seem all too fond of him, either. He sighed to himself, as he sat down in his desk. He made it a point to appear attentive, as he didn't want Mr. Clark to get on his case.

As soon as the bell rang, Mr. Clark called out, "Okay, class! Today, I am going to have all of you write reports on various authors. I'm going to assign you all into pairs, and I will pick and author for you to write about."

Marty was feeling quite nervous, as the teacher started to pair everyone up. He began to hope and pray with all of his might that he would not end up being paired with either Miff Tannen or Douglas Needles. He breathed a huge sigh of relief, as soon as Mr. Clark announced that Miff and Needles were to work with each other.

"Martin McFly and Jennifer Parker will be writing about Jules Verne," announced Mr. Clark.

Marty suddenly felt quite excited. Not only was Jules Verne the favourite author of his best friend and mentor, Dr. Emmett Brown - but he also had a rather strong crush on Jennifer. Since the day he first saw her in class, he found himself greatly attracted to her. He never had a real conversation with her. It was mostly just casual pleasantries that the two of them had exchanged so far. Marty was not usually one to be rather shy around people he barely knew, but he always felt nervous whenever he was with Jennifer.

"All right, class," Mr. Clark said, after he paired everyone up, "we will now go to the library. Once we get there, I would like you all to search for some biographies about the author that I assigned to you - and I would also like you to start taking notes together, and forming an outline."

Marty realized how anxious he felt, as soon as everyone in his class lined up to head to the library. Would he even be able to talk with Jennifer about Jules Verne? He tried to calm himself down by reminding himself to act natural. After all, Jennifer Parker was just a girl - or was she really? What if Jennifer ended up not liking him? He wasn't sure he could take that kind of rejection.

oooooooooo

As Jennifer Parker followed the rest of her classmates to the library, she couldn't stop thinking of Marty. She had to admit that she had a crush on him. She found him to be the cutest boy at school - and he even bore a very strong resemblance to her favourite actor, Michael J Fox. She couldn't help worrying that he might not like her back.

As Jennifer slowly followed the rest of her class to the biography section, she felt herself perspiring from rather great tension and nervousness. She really had no idea who Jules Verne was, and she wasn't quite sure she could even keep her attention on Jules Verne. When she reached the biographies of Jules Verne, she saw that Marty was standing right beside her. She found herself starting to tense up.

"Uh, hi, Marty," Jennifer said, nervously. "My name is Jennifer Parker."

As soon as she said that, she felt like kicking herself. That was a very dumb thing to say. Marty already knew what her name was. What if she had already blown her chance with him.

"Nice to meet you, Jennifer," Marty replied, blushing. "So, uh, do you like Jules Verne?"

"Well, uh," Jennifer replied, quietly, "I've heard of him. I haven't read any of his works, though."

"Oh, I see," replied Marty. "Well, my best friend is a huge fan of his. So I know a little bit about him."

"Who's your best friend, Marty," Jennifer asked. As soon as the words came out, she immediately wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She couldn't believe she just asked a rather personal question.

"Actually, his name is Dr. Brown," Marty replied. "I realize he's much older than I am, but he has always been such a mentor to me. Although, I must say that I'm more into music than science."

"Yeah, I really like music, too," gushed Jennifer. "I'm a huge fan of Van Halen, in fact."

"Hey, that's awesome!" replied Marty. "I love Van Halen, too. So have you grown up here in Hill Valley?"

"Yeah, I have," replied Jennifer. "I was eight years old, when we moved here. This is a nice town."

"Well, I suppose we should start doing some research on Jules Verne, now," Marty suggested.

Jennifer felt herself relaxing a little bit, as she followed Marty to one of the tables.

oooooooooo

Later that evening, Marty hopped onto his skateboard and car-surfed over to Francesca's Italian Diner. He was a bit shocked by how quickly he and Jennifer had managed to break the ice. He had to keep reminding himself that this was not a date, that they were just coming here to work on a report for school.

As soon as Marty reached the restaurant, he saw Jennifer standing by the door. Marty swallowed deeply, as walked up towards the door. Maybe they could just eat first, then they could discuss Jules Verne.

"Well, hello, Marty," Jennifer said, excitedly. "It's nice that you remembered to show up. I had already done a bit of research on Jules Verne, and I have to admit that his stories are rather interesting."

"Yeah, I like _Around the World In Eighty Days_," Marty replied. "That one is a real classic."

"Table for two tonight?" asked the waitress, whose name was Sandy.

"That's correct," replied Marty. "Non-smoking please."

"I've never seen the two of you together before," commented Sandy. "Is this your first date?"

"Uh, well..." Marty said, nervously.

"Oh, this isn't a date," Jennifer blurted out. "We're here to work on a class project together."

"Class project, eh?" Sandy asked, raising her eyebrows a bit. "You two make such a cute couple, though."

Marty and Jennifer glanced at each other, while they rolled their eyes.

"Can I get you two something to drink?" Sandy asked, as she placed the menus on the table.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a strawberry shake," replied Marty as he sat down.

"Make mine chocolate, please," added Jennifer.

"So one strawberry shake and one chocolate shake?" asked Sandy.

"That's correct," replied Jennifer. After Sandy left the table, Jennifer asked, "So, Marty, what is Dr. Brown like, exactly? I've heard a little bit about him, but I can't say that I ever met him."

Marty took a deep sigh. Doc, unfortunately, had a reputation of being the town "crackpot". Granted, not everyone in town thought negatively of him - but it was still distressing to know that he had that reputation.

"Are you all right, Marty?" Jennifer asked, gently. "You seem a little distracted."

"Oh, uh, I'm fine, Jennifer," stammered Marty. "I'll have to take you to meet Dr. Brown. He's a very nice man. I've been friends with him since I was about six and a half. He's not at all a 'crackpot', and it greatly disturbs me to know that he has that reputation. He does tend to keep to himself a lot, though."

"I don't believe in judging anybody," Jennifer replied, "before getting to know that person. I really would love to meet Dr. Brown. Anybody who's a friend of yours is a friend of mine."

Marty's heart skipped a beat. Just Jennifer just say what he thought she said?

"Did I say something wrong, Marty?" Jennifer asked, concerned.

"Uh, no, not at all," replied Marty. "You know, Jennifer, I might as well come right out and say it. Ever since the day I first saw you in class, I have had a crush on you. Jennifer, I really love you a lot."

When Jennifer went silent, Marty started to feel worried. _Nice job, McFly_, Marty thought, to himself. _Now she'll maybe want to stay as far away from you as possible. You blew it!_

"You know, Marty," Jennifer said, a bit coyly, "I feel the exact same way about you. For the longest time, I wanted to walk up to you and talk. I was afraid you might reject me, though."

Marty could hardly believe his ears! So the feeling was mutual! Jennifer had a crush on him, as well! After a brief pause, Marty and Jennifer both burst out laughing. Marty then walked over to Jennifer side of the table. The two of them threw their arms around each other, while they began to kiss. He didn't care if they were in a public place.

After what seemed like quite a long time, Marty finally went back to his side of the table. He knew right away what needed to be done. He took Jennifer's hands into his, and gazed into her eyes for a long time.

"Jennifer," Marty whispered, huskily, "why don't I treat tonight? I know this wasn't supposed to be a date, but now we can officially make this our first date. How would you like that?"

"That would be great!" gushed Jennifer. Then, nervously, she asked, "I can still order what I want, can't I?"

"Of course!" Marty said, laughing. "You know your taste buds a lot better than I do! Don't worry about the price. I have lots of money to spare. So just take your time, and decide what you want."

"Thank you, Marty," replied Jennifer. "I really do love you a lot!"

"I love you, too, Jennifer," replied Marty.

Marty then smiled to himself. He had a very good feeling that he and Jennifer had a future together. 


	2. A Present For Marty

**Author's Note: Jennifer has a very special birthday present for Marty. This is a multi-universe story that can apply to all universes, including the Twin Pines Universe.  
**

_June 20, 1985  
4:00 PM PST_

Jennifer was nervously waiting with anticipation, as she knew that today was Marty's seventeenth birthday. However, she knew that Marty wanted to spend several hours with his family. The two of them even had plans to attend the concert by Huey Lewis and The News in concert, which happened to a favourite band of both of them.

"Jennifer, honey?" Josie Parker called out. "Your dad and I have a wedding to attend. We probably won't be home until late tonight. I hope and and Marty have fun."

"Thank you, Mom!" Jennifer replied, as she threw her arms around her mother. "We have been dating for a little over a year and a half, now. I truly believe that the two of us are destined to marry, someday. He is such a sweetheart, you know."

"Don't rush yourself, honey," Josie said, as she kissed Jennifer on the cheek. "Your dad and I want you to make sure you enjoy your youth, while you still have it. Just take good care of yourself, and try not to stay up too late. I love you, honey!"

"I love you, too, Mom!" Jennifer replied. "I really hope you and Dad have fun at the wedding! I really hope they let you bring home some wedding cake or me."

"I'll see what we can do, honey," Josie said, as she began to head outside.

After Jennifer's parents left, she turned the living room stereo onto her favourite rock station, KKHV. She began to imagine the big wedding she would have with Marty. The wedding dress would be silky smooth and snowy white, and it would be complete with a veil. Her close cousin, Sarah, would be the maid of honour. It would be...

Just then, the doorbell rang, jolting Jennifer awake from her fantasy. She answered the door - and there stood Marty McFly, her beloved. She started to throw her arms around Marty, and held him tightly. He was even wearing some cologne.

"Happy birthday, Marty!" Jennifer cried out, as she threw her arms around Marty.

"Thank you, Jennifer!" Marty replied, softly. "I can hardly believe that I'm only one year away from being eighteen. It's hard to believe that I'm almost an adult."

"Mom says that we should enjoy our youth, while we can," Jennifer pointed out. "It is a little scary to think how we'll be entering our last year of high school. In a way, the idea of adulthood is a little scary. It will mean many more responsibilities."

"Yeah, but we won't have to put up with Strickland, anymore," Marty said, sighing. "I will be happy to never have to see his face, again. He's always been mean to me."

"I don't think Strickland actually likes anyone," Jennifer replied, softly. "Well, let's just enjoy our summer vacation. Anyway, we're going to see Huey Lewis and The News in concert, tonight. Isn't that great? We can see our favourite band!"

"Thank you so much, Jenn!" Marty said, warmly. "This is the best birthday present I could ever ask for. So you said your parents have a wedding to go to?"

"That's right," Jennifer said, smiling. "I was initially bothered that I wasn't invited, as I happen to be very fond of weddings. However, it's quite nice that we can see Huey Lewis in concert. I sure enjoy this new song he released, called The Power of Love!"

"Yeah, that song certainly rocks!" Marty replied, smiling. "I was even thinking that our band could do a rendition of that song. We could maybe record a demo."

"You really do have a lot of talent, Marty," Jennifer said, admiringly. "I don't quite want to set your hopes up too high, but I also believe you might have potential of being discovered. You may want to change your band's name, though."

"Naa," Marty replied, as he smiled and shook his head. "I mean, if The Simple Minds can make it - then I am quite sure that The Pinheads can make it, too. Anyway, that is our little jab at Strickland. Now, calling ourselves 'The Slackers' would be a bit too obvious, and it might just get us into a lot of trouble with that man."

"Yeah, that you don't want to risk," Jennifer replied. "Well, I guess you sure do have a point. So, Marty, do you think we might be able to meet Huey Lewis tonight?"

"Well, there might be a little meet and greet," Marty said, smiling. "Even if we don't get to meet him, though - it'll be nice seeing them live, just you and me together."

oooooooooo

After the concert was over, Marty and Jennifer went to look at posters. Marty had a hard time deciding which poster he wanted. They all looked so nice.

"Have a hard time deciding, Marty?" Jennifer asked, coyly. "I can afford to buy one for each of us. We can each pick a diferent poster. I could buy you another one for Christmas, too. Anyway, we don't want your bedroom to look cluttered, do you?"

"Well, my bedroom isn't the cleanest to begin with," Marty replied, sheepishly. "You know, I think I'll just get the Sports poster with Huey on it. It would look really nice on my bedroom wall, and it is my absolute favourite album. How does that sound?"

"I can do that," Jennifer said, smiling. "Anyway, I really did enjoy it when Huey and his band had performed The Power of Love. We could even make that our song."

Marty smiled at his girlfriend, and replied, "That's a wonderful idea, Jenn. We could maybe even have that song played at our wedding. It's a rocking romantic tune!"

"Yeah, why don't we go purchase the posters and the EPs?" Jennifer suggested. "This might sound real funny, but I almost feel that The Power of Love was actually written for us. Of course, that would be silly - because we don't even know Huey Lewis."

"No, I understand what you mean," Marty replied, smiling. "It's really a shame that we didn't get to meet him tonight. Well, it's rather possible that we would meet him some other time. Anyway, this was such a nice birthday treat for me. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome!" Jennifer gushed. "What do you think the future generation of kids will be saying about Huey Lewis and The News? Do you think they'll live on?"

"Well, I would like to think so," Marty replied, after pausing a moment. "I would like to think that rock and roll will live on and vappeal to future generations. They might not be as big as The Beatles, though - or even Led Zeppelin. They're still good!"

"Okay, then," Jennifer replied, smiling. "Why don't we stop by A&W for some bacon cheeseburgers, after we purchase these posters. We'll keep them in this bag."

"Sounds good," Marty replied, as he and Jennifer went to the counter to pay.

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marty taped up the Sports Poster to the wall next to his window. He smiled, as he admired how lovely that poster looked. It was really a special present from his lovely girlfriend. This was one of the best nights of his life.

Marty then popped in the new EP by Huey Lewis and The News, which included songs like The Power of Love and Back In Time. Marty flopped onto his bed and relaxed.

As Marty enjoyed the music, he began to fantasize about his future with Jennifer. He had no idea that this would be the year that would eventually change his entire life.


	3. You've Got The Love I Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future or Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin.  
**

**Author's Note: This story is written in response to August's Back to the Fanfic Challenge of last year. I just recently joined that Community, and I have a lot of catching up to do. Also, ****I purposely refrained from mentioning Doc and his family, or Marty's family, so this story can apply to all of my universes.**

_October 24, 1985  
7:30 PM PST_

Jennifer Parker was relaxing in the living room of her home - with her boyfriend, Marty McFly. Both of Jennifer's parents had a meeting to attend that night, and they would not be home until late at night. So, as a result, the two of them had decided to spend a romantic evening at the Parker's home.

Jennifer and Marty were both wearing soft fleece suits, and the two of them had snuggled up together on the bean bag chair. They had the living room dimmed, as well as some cinnamon apple scented candles lit up. They had the living room stereo tuned to their favourite radio station, KKHV - which played the best of rock from the late-'60s until the present.

Jennifer and Marty were barely speaking, as they preferred to silently enjoy each other's company. Marty was rubbing Jennifer's belly, when Over the Hills and Far Away by Led Zeppelin started to play on the radio.

As the opening notes to the song began to play, Marty's eyes filled up with tears. That song had almost always moved Marty to tears, even though Marty was a little uncertain as to why. Anyway, it was such a beautiful and melodic rock song - and a perfect song for the atmosphere. Jennifer thought it was so sweet how the song had tugged at Marty. Jennifer started to rub Marty's shoulders - while Marty relaxed against Jennifer, and let the tears freely flow down his face.

_Oh, Marty, you've really got the love I need_, Jennifer thought, as she was rubbing Marty's shoulders. _Definitely more than enough. I would love to walk awhile with you. You are a very lovable guy, with a really soft heart. The fact that this song moves you to tears really shows how tenderhearted you are._

_One thing I really love about you,_ Jennifer continued, _is that you don't try to act macho, like some of the other guys at our school do. It's really nice that you can express your soft side at times. It's just the way a real man should be. Of course, a real man should be tough and brave when times call for it - but a real man should also be soft and sensitive at other times. It's good for a man to have a healthy balance of both._

_Many times I have loved, and many times I have been bitten_, Jennifer continued to ponder, _but that was before I met you, my precious and tender sweet Marty. Our love really is like an open road, which I've gazed along many times. I think you and I are destined to marry some day. Sometimes I wonder how much there is to know about life._

_Well, one thing is certain,_ Jennifer thought, warmly. _You certainly do make my life feel complete. There is complete harmony in our relationship. Perhaps God placed you in my path for a reason. Many dreams do come true, and many do have silver linings. I don't really need a pocketful of gold, though - because I already have you, and you happen to have real heart of gold. A heart full of love would be plentiful enough for me._

_Oh, Marty, you certainly are the mellow man_, pondered Jennifer. _Only someone with a heart of stone would find it possible to not like you, Marty. Really, if this whole world was full of Marty McFly, we would have perfect peace and harmony._

_Many is certainly a word that only leaves me guessing_, Jennifer continued, _guessing about a thing that I really ought to know. At any rate, one thing is certain. Just the very presence of you, Marty McFly, exudes perfect peace and harmony. You, Marty McFly, are just the very essence of perfect peace and harmony._

As soon as the song ended, Jennifer reached for a tissue - and she used it to wipe Marty's eyes. She then drew Marty into a big hug.

"How do you feel, Marty?" Jennifer whispered, softly. "Does it feel good to cry?"

"Oh, yes, most definitely," Marty said, softly. "The song really does touch my inner world, that I just can't help but cry. It simply tugs at my heartstrings, almost all the time. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe it's just the hauntingly beautiful melody... as well as the lyrics... that really get to me. Once, the song even made me cry, when I was on the bus - which was rather embarrassing."

"You should never feel afraid to express your tender side, Marty," Jennifer cooed.

"I guess you're right, Jennifer," Marty said, sighing. "One thing is certain. Jimmy Page and Robert Plant are certainly very talented songwriters. Some music snobs will insist that the lyrics to Led Zeppelin songs are mediocre, but I totally disagree. I think they really do put their heart and soul into their songwriting."

"I always think about you, whenever I hear the song," Jennifer said, softly. "Sometimes I think the song was written just for you."

"Oh, Jennifer," Marty gushed, laughing. "That would be impossible. I was only four years old, when the song was released - and, in addition, I never met Jimmy Page or Robert Plant. I certainly would love to meet them someday, though."

"I'd rather meet Michael J Fox," Jennifer said, softly. "He looks just like you - and, from what I know, he does have a similar personality to you. I think you both are the essence of perfect peace and harmony. I'm sure you two would get along so well."

"Oh, you think so?" Marty asked, smiling. "That is so sweet of you to say that, Jennifer. I would certainly love to be able to meet Michael J Fox, as well."

"Yeah, if anyone was to ever film a movie about your life," Jennifer whispered, "Michael J Fox would be the perfect actor to play the role of you."

"Yeah, right, like _that_ will ever happen," Marty snorted. "I'd much rather keep my life private, thank you very much! Besides, what could be so interesting about my life, that someone would actually want to film... a movie... about it?"

"That fact that you're Marty is what makes my life interesting," Jennifer purred. "I do mean it, as well."

"Oh, darling," Marty said, stretching out his hand to help Jennifer up, "walk a while with me, okay?"

"Oh, for sure," replied Jennifer, smiling. "You've sure got the love I need."

Marty then leaned over to kiss Jennifer. Jennifer smiled to herself, as she thought of how lucky she was to be dating a young man like Martin Seamus McFly.


	4. Anniversary

**Author's Note: This story can apply to all of my universes, except for Twin Pines Universe. **

_November 1, 1985  
6:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly was smiling, as she was driving over to Jennifer Parker's home. After all, today officially marked the day of their second year anniversary. Granted, Marty and Jennifer had casually known each other before then - as Marty tried to be friendly towards everyone. However, it wasn't until the two of them had been paired up for a class assignment, that their relationship grew deeper. It was on this very day, two years ago, that sparks flew between Marty and Jennifer.

Marty had bought a box of chocolates as a gift for Jennifer. Unlike many other girls her age, Jennifer was not obsessed with her weight or her appearance. Oh, Jennifer definitely took pride in her appearances - but she wasn't one of those girls whose idea of a good time was spending the whole day shopping.

She also enjoyed listening to heavy metal, which was a style of music that so many girls shied away from. Although, she didn't care to listen to thrash metal bands, like Slayer - as the lyrical content of their songs went against her religion. Jennifer did enjoy beautiful things, too, like flowers - which was why Marty had bought a potted rose for her. Marty never understood what was so romantic about bouquets, as the flowers would wither and die a few days later. Sure, potted plants were more expensive - but it was certainly worth it for a sweet girl like Jennifer.

As soon as Marty arrived at Jennifer's home, he parked the car into the driveway and he walked up the front door.

"Oh, hello, Marty!" Jennifer gushed, as soon as she saw Marty.

"I have some presents for you, Jennifer," Marty said, smiling. He handed the potted rose to Jennifer, first.

"Oh, a potted rose!" gasped Jennifer. "Thank you so much, Marty! Now if that doesn't say 'romance', then I'm not sure what does."

"That's not all I bought for you," Marty replied, smiling. He then handed Jennifer a box of chocolates, and said, "I also bought you this."

"Oh, Marty, you are the best!" Jennifer gushed, as she threw her arms around Marty.

Marty returned the hug, and asked, "How would you feel about a romantic candlelight dinner? I thought I would make this a very special night for us."

"That would be so sweet, Marty," Jennifer said, gushing.

oooooooooo

Jennifer was gazing into the lovely slate blue eyes of her boyfriend, as the two of them were eating fish and chips over candlelight. There was also some soft romantic music coming from the stereo. She knew that she and Marty were destined to one day marry. There was no doubt about it. Marty was such a tender sweet fellow. Oh, Marty definitely had a masculine side - but he also had a softer, more emotional side. He was everything that a man should be.

"How do you like the food?" Marty asked, softly. "I know how much you love fish and chips - with lots of tarter sauce." Then, laughing a little, Marty added, "Although, I something think you like a little bit of fish with your tarter sauce."

"Oh, the food is very delicious," gushed Jennifer. "None are quite as delicious as your kisses, though. Thank you so much for ordering the food for us. I can tell that you've really put a lot of thought into tonight's dinner. I am so touched!"

"Oh, I would do anything for a lovely girl like you," Marty said, smiling. "How do you like the music? Doesn't it provide a nice romantic atmosphere for us?"

"Oh, absolutely," replied Jennifer. "It's certainly very lovely music. Granted, it's not music I could listen to all the time - but it's certainly nice music for romantic evenings like this. You've really outdone yourself, Marty!"

"Thank you, Jennifer," replied Marty, with a warm smile. "I totally agree with you about the music. So, are you almost ready for dessert?"

"Just about," Jennifer said, as she smiled back at Marty and gazed into his slate blue eyes. "You know, Marty, you have such gorgeous slate blue eyes. You know that? I could just melt right into them. They are so captivating."

"Oh, Jennifer!" exclaimed Marty, blushing a little bit. "That is such a sweet thing for you to say. You're making me blush."

"Oh, Marty," purred Jennifer, "you look so cute when you blush. I feel so happy and secure, whenever I'm with you. I swear that we're a match made in heaven."

Jennifer then leaned over to kiss Marty - who had, of course, returned the kiss.

oooooooooo

Marty kept gazing over at Jennifer, as he was eating his strawberry shortcake. He figured that Jennifer was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. He never really understood the attitude that some of his peers had about how it's more exciting to just "play the field". He did not feel that his relationship with Jennifer was dull at all, even if they had been dating for two years now. In fact, he was totally in love with Jennifer. Oh, sure, there have been a few times that they fought - but they never stayed angry at each other for long. He just had the feeling that he and Jennifer were destined to marry someday.

"Are you enjoying that strawberry shortcake?" Marty asked, as he smiled over at Jennifer. "I can tell you really like the whipped cream. I saw to it that you had lots of extra whipped cream, just the way you like it."

"Oh, absolutely!" Jennifer gushed. "Nothing is as sweet as you, though, my love."

"Aw, thank you, my sweet Jennifer," Marty replied, smiling tenderly at Jennifer. "How about taking a nice romantic hike, when we're done eating?"

"Oh, I would love that, Marty," cooed Jennifer. "The weather is so nice out this evening. I think it's the perfect night for taking a romantic hike."

"Yeah, it's definitely perfect weather for taking a romantic hike to," agreed Marty. "Where should we walk to? Did you have any location in mind?"

"Let's take a stroll into Hill Valley Park," suggested Jennifer. "The scenery there is always nice. That's always been one of my favourite places to hike."

"Oh, yes," agreed Marty, "I love hiking at Hill Valley Park, too. However, the best scenery I've ever looked at is you."

"Oh, Marty," purred Jennifer, laughing. "Now you are making me blush. That was such a sweet thing for you to say."

"You look so pretty when you blush," Marty replied, with a little smile. "Now, beautiful, should we blow out the candles and head out for awhile?"

"Oh, absolutely," agreed Jennifer, coyly. "I'm ready when you are."

Marty blew out the candles. He and Jennifer then headed outside, and they walked over to the park. Marty smiled to himself, as he thought about how he was destined to spend the rest of his life with this beautiful girl. Jennifer is definitely the girl of his dreams. There was no question about it.


	5. Valentine's Day

**This story was written in response to the February Challenge. I just decided to go with the canonical pairing of Marty and Jennifer - even though I wish I could be Marty's girl, haha! This story can apply to all of my universes,**** except for Twin Pines Universe****.**

_February 14, 1986  
4:30 PM PST_

Marty McFly was whistling with joy, as he was driving over to the home of his girlfriend, Jennifer Parker. Marty had been dating Jennifer for over two years, now - and he was quite certain that they were destined to marry, someday. Marty had bought quite a few presents for Jennifer, which he was certain she would appreciate. Marty had planned to make this a very special night for himself and Jennifer. He parked the car into the driveway, and he carried his packages up to Jennifer's house.

"Oh, hello, Marty," Jennifer gushed, as soon as she opened the door.

"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart," Marty said, smiling at Jennifer.

"Thank you," replied Jennifer, smiling. "Happy Valentine's Day to you, too."

"I thought we'd light up some incense and scented candles for tonight's occasion," Marty said, smiling. "Maybe we can also sit on the bean bag chairs, and watch a lava lamp. I thought we could listen to Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits, tonight. I know they're one of your favourite artists, and they're perfect for tonight's atmosphere. I also bought you some more presents."

"Aw, Marty," gushed Jennifer, "that is so sweet of you! I can tell that you've really put a lot of effort into making tonight a special night for us."

"Anything for my lovely girl," gushed Marty, as he gave Jennifer a little peck on her cheek. "I love spending the entire evening with you. Go ahead and open up your other presents, now."

Jennifer opened up one of her presents, and she saw that it was five bottles of perfume. A huge smile spread across Jennifer's face.

"Aw, thank you, Marty," gushed Jennifer. "I love perfume. Heaven scent happens to be my favourite! That scent always makes me think about you."

"Aw, that is so sweet of you to say that," gushed Marty.

Jennifer then opened up another present, and she saw that it was a box of chocolates. She immediately threw her arms around Marty.

"There's one more present to go," Marty said, softly.

Jennifer then opened up the biggest box of all, and she saw that it was a box of scented candles. She again responded by hugging Marty.

"Well, Jennifer," Marty asked, softly. "Are you ready for dinner, now?"

"I most certainly am," Jennifer said, smiling. "What do you have planned?"

"How about chicken fried rice?" asked Marty. "I know that's your favourite."

"Oh, Marty, that sounds awesome!" gushed Jennifer. "I love chicken fried rice, with lots of soy sauce. What's for dessert?"

"How about strawberry shortcake?" asked Marty. "I know that's your favourite."

"Oh, I would love that," gushed Jennifer. "Oh, Marty, it will be so lovely spending the whole evening together, just by ourselves."

"Should I place in the order, now?" Marty asked. "I'm pretty hungry."

"Sure," replied Jennifer, "I'm pretty hungry, myself. I'll go turn on the lava lamp, and light up the incense. Then we should change into our fleece suits, so that we're soft and comfy. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like a plan," Marty replied, smiling. He then went to place in his order.

oooooooooo

Jennifer had gone into the living room, and she popped Simon and Garfunkel's Greatest Hits CD into the living room stereo. She then fluffed up the bean bag chair. Then Jennifer went into her bedroom to change into her soft fleece suit. Jennifer kept thinking about how much she was in love with Marty. Sure, they've had a few fights here and there, but they've always made up in the end.

After Jennifer went to the refrigerator to grab herself a can of Pepsi Free, she flopped onto the bean bag chair, while she waited for Marty to join her.

"Hello, sweetheart," called out Marty, as he entered the living room.

"Hi, honey," responded Jennifer, "so you placed in the order, now?"

"Yeah," replied Marty, "they should be here in about thirty minutes. I have the table set up for us to eat, and the candles are lit. I guess it will take about an hour or so for the lava lamp to get going, eh?"

"Yeah, it'll be a little while," replied Jennifer. "Why don't you put on your fleece suit, now? Make yourself feel all soft and comfy?"

"Oh, for sure, Jennifer," replied Marty, "then we can snuggle up together on the bean bag chair, for awhile. Say, Jennifer, would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Oh, yes, please," replied Jennifer, "with lots of whipped cream in it."

"Will do, sweetheart," replied Marty, as he went into the kitchen.

Jennifer then decided to go to her bedroom, to get Marty his present. She knew how much Marty loved cologne - so she had bought a large bottle for him.

"Hey, Marty!" called out Jennifer. "Marty! I have a present for you, too."

"Oh, you do?" asked Marty, smiling. "What is it?"

"I bought you a large thing of cologne," explained Jennifer, as she handed Marty the bottle.

"Oh, thank you so much, Jennifer!" gushed Marty. "It was so nice of you to think about me."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, I think our meal is here, now," replied Marty. "Why don't you take a seat and wait for me, okay?"

"Sure thing, Marty," replied Jennifer, as she sat down at the table.

The smell of the food was making Jennifer feel very hungry. She loved chicken fried rice, and she wished she could afford to have it more often.

"Here you go, sweetheart," replied Marty, smiling, as he placed the carton in front of Jennifer.

Jennifer immediately poured some soy sauce onto her rice, and she began to eat it. She looked across the table and gazed into the gorgeous slate blue eyes of her boyfriend. She thought her boyfriend had the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she has ever seen.

"What is it, Jennifer?" Marty asked, laughing nervously.

"Oh, sorry, Marty," Jennifer said, blushing. "I just think you have the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes that I've ever seen."

"Oh, thank you, Jennifer," Marty said, softly. Then he whispered, "I love you, Jennifer. You really are the girl of my dreams, you know."

"I love you, too, Marty," replied Jennifer, smiling. "Thank you for the dinner. This is so nice. I am so lucky to have a boyfriend like you, Marty."

"Oh, Jennifer, it was my pleasure," replied Marty. "One day, Jennifer, you and I will be getting married - and we'll see to it that our son is not a wimp."

"And our wedding will not be at the Chapel o' Love, right?" asked Jennifer.

"Nope," replied Marty. "I wouldn't want to get married there. I promise you, we'll have a nice big wedding."

"That'll be so lovely," murmured Jennifer, smiling.

Marty and Jennifer then lifted up their cans of pop, and they had a toast. That evening would become a very special evening to remember. The two of them smiled lovingly at each other.


	6. My Injured Soul Mate

**Author's Note: ****When Marty is knocked unconscious by Needles, Jennifer is very concerned about her boyfriend. The story applies to most universes - except for the Twins, Almanac, Newlyweds, and Twin Pines Universes.**

_March 21, 1986  
4:00 PM PST_

Jennifer Parker was trying so hard to not cry, as she sat in the nursing room. She felt quite concerned for her boyfriend, Marty McFly. In addition, she felt much disgust for Douglas Needles - who threw a volleyball straight at Marty's head, really knocking him out. Jennifer hoped, very desperately, that her boyfriend wouldn't get a concussion.

She sighed, as she knew that Marty wasn't particularly fond of sports - be it playing or watching them. Neither was she, for that matter. They were more interested in music, and Marty was the leader of his rock band - which they decided to call The Pinheads.

"Hey, Miss Krueger," choked out Jennifer, as she simply felt worried for her boyfriend. "Please tell me that Marty will be fine. I think what Needles did to him was very rotten. Oh, I hope Needles gets disciplined for what she did to my dear Marty! I just feel..."

"Marty will be just fine," Miss Krueger replied, softly. "He should be getting up, rather soon. He has a pretty big bump on the back of his head, but no real serious harm has occurred. He sure needs to have plenty of good rest. That's all. As for what happens to Douglas Needles, it's really none of your concern. It's simply not your place to..."

"Why not?" demanded Jennifer, as sudden anger crept into her voice. "That prick hurt my Marty - who I really happen to care for, quite deeply. Considering that, shouldn't I even care if some justice is meted out? That Needles is not going to get away with..."

"Please, sweetie, just try to calm down," urged the nurse, as she placed her hands on Jennifer's shoulder. "I know that you're feeling quite upset, but Marty will be fine. You let the school worry about meting out justice. He should be coming to, anytime soon."

"Fine, I suppose your right," Jennifer replied, sighing. She knew that arguing with the nurse would do Marty no good. Until late last year, her boyfriend had a huge problem with being called "chicken" - which was a part of why Needles rather loved to provoke him. It ended up nearly ruining their future, in fact. "Well, I sure hope Marty is okay."

"Trust me, honey," Miss Krueger insisted, smiling. "Your boyfriend will be just fine. I'm a nurse, so I should rather know these things. At any rate, I tried to get a hold of his parents. I kept getting the answering machine. When do you suppose his parents..."

"He just told me that his parents had some function to attend," explained Jennifer. "It might not be until... Well, he told me it was around midnight. I do think we should give Dr. Brown a call, though. If he's home, he should be... He's a close friend of ours."

"Oh, yeah, I know Dr. Brown," commented Miss Krueger, as a smile spread across her face. "A couple weeks ago, when my washer and dryer really broke down, I called for him to come over. I must say, that man is quite a genius. I actually don't believe what some people say about him. The way some people call him 'lunatic' is so... so unfair."

"Yeah, that isn't right," Jennifer agreed, nodding. "In fact, it rather pisses me off. He might be an eccentric person, but I sure don't think there's anything wrong with that. He really is a caring person - and, in fact, I'm glad that Marty introduced me to him."

"I heard that Dr. Brown was really a wonderful teacher," added Miss Krueger. "It was around the early '60s, I believe, that stopped teaching. I was born a little too late. In fact, I didn't move to Hill Valley - until I was fourteen. You wait here, while I call him."

"Sure, Miss Krueger," Jennifer replied, as she saw the nurse leave the room. She just turned to Marty, as tears filled her eyes. She thought of what his parents would say, by the time he returned home. "Oh, Marty, when will that Needles rather learn to get the hint? You've been doing so good, lately." In a softer voice, she asked, "Marty?"

"Mom?" asked Marty, as he opened his eyes. Jennifer felt so relieved, as she realized that her boyfriend would be fine. Granted, Marty would be feeling a little disoriented. Still, it was such a great feeling to see Marty regain conscious. "Mom, is that you?"

"Actually, I'm your girlfriend," Jennifer replied, as she burst out laughing. "You still are in the year 1986, though... in the normal reality. You just got knocked out, however - by Douglas Needles. The nurse is calling Doc, now. Well, Marty, how are you feeling?"

"I really feel so stiff and sore," groaned Marty. "I remember being in PE, and we were playing volleyball. To be honest, Jennifer, I wasn't quite paying too much attention to the game. You know that I've never really been much into sports. Next thing, I simply feel this hard thunk in the back of my head. Oh, Jenn, it was really a terrible feeling."

"Yeah, I quite imagine it would be," Jennifer replied, softly. "Well, anyway, it's a good thing that today's a Friday. The school nurse said that you should just relax. I'd really hate for you to miss your concert performance, tomorrow evening. I know that..."

"You're a slacker, McFly," scowled Mr. Strickland, stepping into the room. Jennifer just swallowed, as he knew how very unpleasant the man could be. "I guess it's simply not enough for you to slack at your studies, McFly. You also have to be a slacker at PE!"

"Leave the poor boy alone, Steve," protested Miss Krueger, as she stepped back into the room. Turning her attention to Marty, she explained, "Well, dear, you really were hit hard - with a volleyball. It isn't anything very serious, thankfully. See to it that get plenty of rest, over the weekend. You do have a bump... in the back of your head."

"Doc should be here, very soon," Jennifer explained, softly. "I sure could kill Needles, right now! I mean, he really had no right doing this to you! He really need to get over himself. He's obviously mad, as you no longer react to being called 'chicken'. Still, I..."

"I quite feel so... so... I'm so much in pain," groaned Marty. Jennifer grabbed Marty's hands, as she felt bad for him. "I sure can't believe that he... Well, I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. I guess Needles was just being... being Needles. Oh, Jenn, I sure..."

"Just relax, Marty," suggested Jennifer, as she placed her hand on Marty's forehead. "Doc should be arriving, quite shortly. It sure was wrong of Strickland to start harping at you. I'll be so happy, Marty, when we graduate. That way, we won't quite have to put up with Strickland. Let's hope that he won't become Dean of Hill Valley College."

"Well, I actually see no reason why he would," Marty replied, nervously. "He's been at this school, Jenn, for many years. I really don't see any reason for it to change. What about that concert, though? I do have an another performance, tomorrow evening."

"Oh, I should think that the show can still go on," Miss Krueger replied, smiling. "As for tonight, though, I think you should get plenty of rest. At any rate, I called Dr. Brown. He said that he'll be here, very soon. He's feeling rather worried about you, Marty."

"I'm sure glad of it," Jennifer replied, as she felt relieved. "Granted, he's not _that_ kind of doctor - but he's still great with this... this sort of stuff. He's quite like an uncle to us, in fact. He does have a real way around kids. Of course, he used to teach third grade. If I simply recall correctly, it was in the early '60s... when he decided to quit."

"I remember the way we met," Marty replied, softly. "Cliff Tannen and his thugs were about to beat me up, and Doc really came to my rescue. He simply became almost like an uncle to me, as well. Whenever I'd struggle with my science homework, he was..."

"You really should take it easy, for tonight," suggested Jennifer. "It's actually a good thing, Marty, that the concert performance really isn't until tomorrow. You sure don't seem to be in the best condition, at the moment, for performing. You seem to be..."

"I certainly could go for some beer-battered cod, right now," Marty replied, as a smile spread across his face. "I'm feeling very hungry, right now. If you don't mind, Jenn, I think you should be the one to drive. I'm simply not sure if it's something that I should be doing, in my condition. I'm afraid that I might black out, and that wouldn't be..."

"How about I quite give you both a lift?" asked Dr. Emmett Brown, as he stepped into the room. "I really heard about what happened, and I just... I guess the Needles are also known for having a 'bad gene'. His grandfather, Howard, was every bit as bad!"

"We would love that, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "I was really thinking of having this be a date between Jenn and I. If you wanted to join us, though... Well, I don't have any objection to it. In fact, it might even be nice - if you rather wanted to join us..."

"Thanks for the offer," Doc replied, smiling, "but I simply couldn't do that. If you were planning to make it a date, I actually shouldn't get in the way of that. Besides, I have other plans. I could always join you two, some other time. I'd simply be happy to give you a lift, to wherever you wanted to go. I actually do wish the best for you, Marty."

"We'd really appreciate it, Doc," Jennifer replied, softly. Turning to Marty, she added, "Why don't I treat, tonight? I really feel bad about what happened to you. I think you should probably... We should maybe spend the night at Doc's, since your parents..."

"Thanks, Doc and Jenn," Marty replied, as he sat up. Jennifer placed her arm around Marty, as to keep him steady. Turning to Jennifer, she added, "You're a rather great girlfriend, Jennifer. I sure appreciate how you stick with me, through thick and thin."

Jennifer simply smiled, as the trio stepped out of the nursing room. While she still felt concerned about her boyfriend, it sure seemed as if Marty would be fine. She turned to Marty, as she just began to kiss him. She quite loved Marty - and, in fact, she had a great feeling about their future. Indeed, she and Marty were quite the soul mates.


End file.
